1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of transportation safety and more particularly to child carriers for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children's car seats have made automobile travel substantially safer for children, however, as most parents are aware, properly installing such seats is typically difficult and sometimes frustrating. Commonly, installing such seats requires the use of cumbersome seat belt clips, the need to feed the seat belt through narrow spaces, and the need to pull as hard as possible on the end of the seat belt while putting one's full weight into the child's seat. Thus, children's car seats are often improperly installed because adults do not understand how to properly install the car seat, will not take the time to perform the installation correctly, or are physically unable to produce the necessary leverage required to sufficiently tighten the seat belt that secures the child's seat.
Therefore, what is needed is a child's car seat that installs quickly, easily, and sucurely.